


letter

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fictogemino, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (sort of), M/M, Romance, angst (maybe)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama, surat dan pengakuan — fictogemino; kageyama/hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	letter

**Author's Note:**

> warning: homo, dan ya mungkin ooc :’)
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

dari: siapa ya

Aku mencintaimu.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku ini penakut, ya, padahal aku selalu bisa berkata apapun padamu dengan jujur, atau mungkin ini lebih seperti bahwa tenggorokanku selalu tercekat jika ingin mengatakannya padamu yang memasang wajah bertanyamu (dan terlihat lebih menyenangkan daripada biasanya), katakan padaku mengapa, padahal aku tahu dengan jelas—

Aku ini ada di hadapanmu. Dan perasaan kita sama persis.

Perasaan kita sama, aku sangat tahu. Aku sudah bilang, kan, memangnya selama ini siapa yang memberikan _toss_ padamu dan berada di sampingmu? Caramu mencari masalah dan membuatku terus memarahimu, adalah salah satu caramu untuk berbicara padaku tanpa merasa aneh, kan? Dan wajah yang memerah pekat itu bukan sewajarnya orang yang kedinginan di musim dingin, Itu. Semua. Tergambar. Jelas.

Kita ini bahkan belum satu tahun berada dalam satu tim yang sama, aku dan kamu bahkan bukan teman. Tetapi kita adalah pasangan yang seperti yin dan yang saking kompatibelnya kita untuk saling melengkapi, bodooooh! Aku ini tahu kamu. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya menerjemahkan semua yang tidak dan ingin kau katakan.

Kenapa coba kamu harus menerima cewek itu, cih, bahkan aku rela menolak banyak cewek hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku buat kamu, dan aku juga nggak mengerti sama sekali ini perasaan apa, kenapa gelap sekali, kenapa sanggup membuatku marah sampai batas teriakanku.

Apa-apaan tawamu yang terlalu lebar itu, seolah kamu bahagia sekali dengan cewekmu itu, padahal mataku nggak pernah luput dan nggak pernah nggak tahu tindak tandukmu, semua gerakanmu, setiap kedutan otot penanda perubahan ekspresimu, wajah marahmu yang terlihat bikin orang lain makin senang menjahilimu, seharusnya itu semua punyaku, kamu punyaku, punyaku seorang.

Berani sekali kamu meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah lautan perasaanku padamu. Hi. Aku akan mengeringkan lidahku nanti. Menjijikkan.

(Jangan protes, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang mendayu-dayu, tahu.)

Apa kamu tahu kalau aku sakit sekali saat kamu membawa apa yang kau bilang pacarmu ke hadapanku? Aku akan melempar semua bola voli yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga tepat ke _wajahmu_ nantinya. Awas saja.

Dasar bodoh, mengapa kamu tidak menungguku untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini ~~(sampai-sampai aku hanya bisa bilang di dalam surat memalukan ini, dan aku tahu aku harus membuangnya)~~? Dan itu terasa lucu ketika itu berada di pikiranku, karena sampai saat ini pun aku tetap tidak mau mengakui kesalahanku sendiri, malahan aku menumpukannya padamu, tetapi memang, ini memalukan sekali bagiku untuk mengakuinya dan setengahnya adalah salahmu,

Hinata.

buat: kamu, ya kamu, Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: saya tahu ini fictogemino terlalu fail :’) saya cuma pingin meramaikan arsip kagehina saja kok uhahahaha /dibuang  
> Makasih sudah baca :’)


End file.
